


Not all that is of the Light is good

by Kidamon180



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Force singing (I'll explain), Slow Burn, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidamon180/pseuds/Kidamon180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a simple mission gone tragedy. For some unknown reason there were no surviors and no one can find the culprit. Kylo Ren is sent in a undercover mission from the supreme leader to find the cause of the mass failure. Kari has little recognition of the incident but is the only living survivor. Her survival kicks in and hides out of site in a near by city. Needless to say, their fate is tied to the odd tragedy, but not all is what is seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There chapters are going to be short but I have alot in store! Please bare with me. Trust my inner fan girl!

There was something really off. This was suppose to be a simple recon mission that wasn't many for more than a couple hand fulls of stormtroopers and a low ranking officer or two. That was hardly the case though. 100% fatalities, was in red bold letters over the mission report. Kylo Ren had never seen anything like it. There was no ambush by the rebellion, no trap that was set. Just one woman! Hux and Kylo sit in sinence in the board room reviewing the footage recovered from the reck of a space craft the team that had been sent on the mission. 

The 'troopers file out of the shop with strict orders to surch the ancient village for a rumored Sith relic that was rumored to be hidden and coveted for worship of the natives. People run in fear and hide seeing the First Order. Everything seems to go by the books unroll that try to grab one girl. That's where things drasticly change. There is a defening scream that is too much for the sound capture system and turns into a high pitch sound that makes even Kylo flinch. 

The stormtrooper that grabed her drops her instantaneously. She comes to get feet and the most unusual round revererates from her. She is, singing?! All at once, all of the troops stop. That is a good eight beers and then they all reach for their blasters and shoot them selves in the head. They all fall down in the ground in unison with a sickening thud. That is when the card stops. 

"She is force sensitive. I must find her and being her in to answer for this." Kylo states as he removes himself from the chair. "Agreed, but it seems she has gone into hiding, Ren. I'll trust you know what to do." Hux scoffs as he sits there taking in the scene that was played before him. " of course." Kylo says shortly and rushes out of the room to start his new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari's identity starts to come to light. Kylo goes undercover.

As a child, Kari was coveted for her charm and liveliness that she brought to her people. Tending to the gardens with her mother and singing to her heart's content. The elder of the clan senced her powers with the force and spoke with her guardian about a priestess ship with the village temple. From then on, history was made. She was brought in daily to learn the tasks of house keeping and soon her glorious voice echoed through our the holy place, bringing peace and growth to the village that they havnt seen in decades. 

The first time she was brought into the deepest sanctum of the underground temple was at the age of 14. That is when everything started to make sense to her. The glorious relic in the center of the room seen to call to her, like she was born from another lifetime to serve the power it radiated. It brought her to get knees as she aproched the lively statue make of a large kyber crystal, standing 3 feet talk on the gold altar. It's red glow warned her soul and shined brightly as she caressed it's right side. 

Her vision then wavered and a vision of her standing in The prime of her age, on the edge of a far away planet, a vast sea beneath her. She was swelled with pride and a tall man dressed in black came into veiw, coming behind her and kissing her cheek lovingly. Kari fell back in tears, the overwhelming emotions seeping from her being. The elder then swept her up and carryed her from the chamber. "Youngling. The Force has shown you your destined path. It is up to you to decide what happens from here in out. Now rest." He says quietly to get as she blacks out.

\---------- 

Kari is pushed from her meditative form from her vision of the past. She knows this is the turning point she has been groomed for, for all of these counless years. She stands from her mat, now and the ripe young age of 25. She takes deep breaths as she listens to the force.

He is coming.

Is all it tells her as she takes a 6 inch blade high to the back of her head. A few hacks later, several feet of her golden hair fall to her feet. She walks to get sink and dyes get hair and midnight blueish black. Placing deep blue contacts onto her eyes. She then slips into an short black under dress slip, then covering herself with a dark blue shiffon kimono. Kari looks into the mirror putting on her makeup, not even recognizing herself. "Good." She tells herself. She is made to stay hidden untill the proper time. 

One last detail. A blood red pendant in a thick black choker now surounds her neck. The key to her destiny. Her heart thumps in her chest. It's time to work her magic. After the insedent, she fled to a near by bustling city. She was quickly hired at a club for her singing talent and looks. She stood a good 6' 8". 180 lbs, fit and curvy, a deadly combination. Kari also held a presence about herself that put nearly everyone that came into contact with her, at ease. 

It was her first night on stage, as her new persona. Lady Stella. It was now her cue call. She strode onto the stage as if she had done it a million times. The music started and lit a flame into he soul that she could no longer attain as the first verse qued. Her voice was, at first deep and sexy but As the chorus drew near, she pushed her diaphragm down and the sound that came out of her was pure passion. Loud and settleing goose bumps down the arms of all of the paterens. 

\---------

Kylo sat in the back patiently watching his potential target as she sang her heart out on stage. Something pang in his soul but he tryed his damnest to push it to the side. It didnt look like his target, but who said he couldn't have fun in this undercover mission. He seemed unnaturally drawn to her and the arousal was growing with each heart beat. This was going to be an interesting night...


End file.
